108 Degrees
by dazubi
Summary: Gon wasn't sure what it was about Killua's appearance that had him feeling so strange. He'd do whatever it took to find out, though.


It's the middle of fall, so why am I writing a summer fic, you ask? Because of this piece of shit drawing that I'm certain was made specifically to kill me (link on my profile).

I wrote and posted this at 6AM after a night of no sleep, so it's incredibly likely that I'll regret ever writing this and delete it.

. . . .

In the morning, Gon feels the prickles of heat creeping up his neck and underarms before he's fully conscious. He turns over on the futon that's been laid out for him, one of his legs flying out to kick the blanket off, accidentally hitting Killua, who was slumbering peacefully beside him in his own futon, right in the stomach. He hears Killua's groan of annoyance but feigns sleep. Not like it would fool Killua, anyways.

Killua sits up slowly, causing Gon's leg to shift down and off his body. Killua's loud yawn is more like a wild animal's death cry and now it's Gon's turn to be annoyed. He doesn't have to open his eyes to see the smirk that most assuredly slants across Killua's lips.

Gon flips onto his back again and opens his eyes. He is greeted by a wooden ceiling and light that is far too bright. He squints his eyes and rests a hand on his forehead. "It's hot," he murmurs, not so much a complaint as it is an observation.

Killua looks over to Gon, and then at the window a little ways down. "That's because you're the one right in the sun. I feel okay," he says.

"It's just gonna get worse later today, probably. This inn doesn't have air conditioning."

"Huh?" Killua shouts. "Why not?" When Gon merely shrugs, Killua crosses his legs and rests his chin on one hand, his face screwed up into a pout. "What century do they think we're living in? Why would they not have air conditioning?" he mumbles.

Gon sits up as well, grabbing the blanket he kicked and folding it up. "And we're supposed to wait all day till Knov and Palm get here."

Killua sighs heavily before copying Gon and folding up his blanket as well. "This is gonna be so great."

* * *

It's not until around eleven that Gon really starts to feel the heat. Sunlight pours into the small room like lava and they've opened up their door to try to get some circulation. They play card games inside for a while, until Gon moves outside to lie in a spot of shade on the porch. He can feel the breeze more outside, and he likes being able smell the grass and the garden that's out there. He closes his eyes and listens to the birds chirping and the faint intones of the other guests at the inn. Killua stays inside, still hoping to relieve his boredom with the deck of cards. Occasionally, Gon hears the sound of the cards being shuffled.

Gon doesn't realize he's fallen asleep again until he's being roused not-so-gently by Killua's foot knocking him in the head from behind. "Oi, wake up," Killua demands. His voice sounds different—he's breathless, panting slowly but deeply like after a workout.

Gon sits up and tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?" he grunts. He hears a constant flapping sound behind him, from Killua, but doesn't think much of it.

"Almost one. Have you heard anything from Palm or Knov?"

Gon pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks. "Nope. Nothing yet."

Killua grumbles while Gon finally turns to look at him. Gon begins blinking repeatedly, but not because he's sleepy.

Killua is standing in the middle of the doorframe with a paper fan in one of his hands and a fistful of his shirt in the other. He's pulling his shirt up so he can fan himself, and it reveals a strip of pale, toned skin right above the hem of his pants. Gon's eye follows a bead of sweat that drips down his stomach to get absorbed by the fabric of his pants. Killua's face is flushed and his mouth is slightly open like his jaw is too tired to keep his mouth closed. Something about the sight makes Gon's stomach heat up and his throat grow tight in a way that's neither pleasant nor painful. Why does he feel so strange?

"It's hot," Killua murmurs breathlessly, incessantly fanning himself. The breaths of air that the fan produces cause wisps of Killua's hair to brush over his face continuously. Gon watches each hair move over Killua's pink face before turning his attention to the light sheen of sweat on Killua's neck. It's a struggle for Gon to swallow and now his breath turns shallow as well. "When are they going to be here?"

Gon clears his throat, wondering if he's still tired from his nap. "Soon, I think."

"Hopefully. Then we can go somewhere with _air conditioning_."

"Mmm. Yeah."

Gon turns away and sits against the wall. What is wrong with him? Why does he suddenly feel so _warm_ , in a way that's different from just the weather? Usually Gon can understand himself pretty well and is confident in who he is—but for some reason, whenever he blinks, all he can see is the image of Killua sweating, panting, and flushed burned onto the back of his eyelids. He's seen Killua like that before, when they are training or during a fight, but it's different this time. He tries to steady his breathing and figure out why he feels so flustered after seeing his friend like that. Everything feels warm.

He hears Killua sit down next to him, and can feel the slight breeze from Killua's fan. Killua's arm presses against his own for a moment, and he feels Killua's warmth. Gon jumps a little—just barely, but enough for Killua to notice.

"Are you okay?" Killua asks, and Gon's eyes slide open. "You're acting kinda weird."

"I…don't know," Gon says truthfully. "I feel…funny." He doesn't know if he should be talking to Killua about this, since it's Killua's fault that he's feeling so strange.

"What's wrong? You sick?" Gon doesn't miss the overtones of worry coloring Killua's voice.

"No, I don't think so. Just a little…off."

Gon's never felt this way before. Sometimes, in the past few months since he and Killua reunited, he's felt a little strange around his friend. Hands brush and he gets the urge to reach out once more, or lips form his name and he just wants to replay that over and over again in his head. It hadn't been like that when they were younger, or at least Gon hadn't noticed. He took it as simply being overjoyed to have his friend back again, while still trying to get used to who the new Killua is. But it's never been like this.

This is heat. This is want. Gon wants something from Killua—but what?

Gon looks over at Killua, who has closed his eyes and leaned his head back while fanning his neck. The sight makes Gon's stomach turn over, and he wonders why.

"It's probably this damn heat," Killua says.

"What?"

"The heat. It's making your head funny, probably."

"Hmm." Gon hadn't considered that. Heat exhaustion—that could be the reason for this inexplicable desire building inside him. He puts a hand on his chin while he thinks.

"I don't think that's it," he decides. "I think the heat is what caused my problem, but the problem itself is within me."

"Ah, really?" Killua hums softly. "Then, what kind of problem could the heat cause?"

Gon doesn't answer. He's not exactly sure _how_ to answer—especially since the cause of his problem isn't the heat, so much as what the heat has done to Killua. When Gon looks back at Killua again, he is resting his head on his hand, fan still sending a sweet breeze Gon's way. He's looking at Gon from the corner of his eye.

Gon watches a bead of sweat roll from Killua's temple down to his chin, and Gon gets the urge to lick it. Gon decides to take a chance—he always was one for action rather than deep thinking, anyways.

"Can I try something?"

"What?" Killua says.

"Can I kiss you?"

Gon cocks his head questioningly and asks, "Is that a no?" when Killua's face somehow gets even redder and his whole body tenses visibly. His eyes have grown as round as the blazing sun and the fan has stopped midair.

"Um, that's—"

"It's okay if you don't want to. I just think my problem might have something to do with that."

"W-with kissing?"

"Yeah."

"Kissing me?"

"Yeah." Gon nods confidently. This has to be it.

Killua quickly looks away and begins fanning himself again, a little more vigorously than before. "What would kissing _me_ do? If you wanna kiss someone, I'm sure there's some lady here who'd be more than willing."

"No, I don't think that would help. It has to be Killua."

"But I'm a guy."

"It has to be Killua," Gon repeats, more sure of himself this time. Gon's never felt like this about anyone else—he wants to cover every part of Killua's body with his lips, but he doesn't say that. He knows that would embarrass Killua to no end, and he might leave, which is the opposite of what Gon wants.

"I think you have some brain damage, idiot. The heat's definitely getting to you," Killua says, nodding as if convincing himself. He still won't look Gon in the eye.

"Maybe. Even so, I want to. Do you not want to?"

"I don't—that's not…" Killua sighs sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why would you even wanna kiss me?" he grumbles, more to himself than to Gon.

Still, Gon replies, "Well, you just look…really nice right now. I just really want to."

Killua curls in on himself even more. "Shut up, idiot! That's so embarrassing, what are you even talking about? I look all gross and sweaty, it's hot as balls out here."

"That's exactly why!"

"You're not making any sense!" Killua groans and turns to glare at Gon, finally meeting his eyes.

Gon can see it in Killua's eyes—he's scared. He hasn't seen Killua this scared in a long time, since they were young boys and the world first showed them the frightening power of true darkness—of death. He doesn't want to be the cause of such fear in his friend, that's the last thing he wants.

"It's really okay if you don't want to, Killua."

"It's not…that." Killua gulps, and again Gon's eyes are drawn to the flushed skin of Killua's neck. He wants so badly to taste it, to burn Killua's aroma into his tongue forever, but he won't push his friend into doing something he doesn't want to do. He's changed, after all.

"I just…" Killua begins, his eyes darting around for a bit uncertainly. "Do you really want…?" He closes his eyes and shakes his head, clearing his throat quietly. When he opens his eyes again, his gaze is firm on Gon. "I've just never done it before."

Gon grins widely. "That's okay! I haven't either."

Killua rolls his eyes. "Idiot," he mumbles under his breath good-naturedly. "Do whatever you want."

Gon turns to face Killua, who reservedly does the same. Killua is looking anywhere but at Gon, running his thumb over the edge of his shorts nervously. The corners of Gon's mouth quirk up—Killua is so cute.

Slowly, Gon leans forward a bit and brings a hand to rest on Killua's cheek. Killua's eyes widen a fraction, but he still won't meet Gon's eyes. Gon gently tugs at Killua's face as his own gets close—unbearably close. Gon just wants to go for it, but he doesn't want to scare Killua.

It's Killua who brings their lips together, finally turning towards Gon at just the right angle for their lips to meet. Gon sees Killua's eyelids flutter closed before his own do the same.

This is it, Gon realizes. This is what he's wanted. Not just today, but all those other times as well, when he saw Killua's faint blush and wanted to run his fingertips over it, or when he got the urge bury his nose in Killua's hair just to smell him. This is it.

The kiss is soft at first, nothing more than skin on skin. It feels good, though, and the little stuttering breaths he hears from Killua aren't bad, either. However, it quickly builds into something more as both of them let the heat overcome them and send their minds into a frenzy.

Gon presses his lips firmly against Killua's, letting the hand he had on Killua's cheek move to thread itself into the hair above the nape of his neck. He feels a hand touch the small of his back for a moment before clutching his shirt tightly, keeping him in place. Not that he would ever move away, anyways.

Gon is the first to try something new. He lets his tongue slip through and lick Killua's bottom lip, resulting in a noise of surprise that rumbles in Killua's throat, but he doesn't move away. Gon licks insistently at the inner edge of Killua's mouth before it opens, and that is when Gon comes undone. He can taste Killua—his own tongue plays with Killua's before moving to try to lick every bit of Killua it can reach. Once he's done with Killua's mouth, Gon realizes he needs more.

Reluctantly, his mouth parts from Killua's, but they are not separated for long. Gon quickly brings his hands to Killua's back and Killua spreads his legs as if knowing what Gon wants to do. He pushes Killua forward and up onto his lap so that their chests are flush against each other. Suppressing a shudder as he feels Killua's legs wrap around his waist, he presses his mouth against Killua's neck, licking up all the sweat that had teased him earlier.

Gon can hear Killua's heavy pants and can feel his warmth spreading all over Gon's own body—it's more than he can bear. He attacks Killua's neck with fervor, sucking and nibbling on different spots until he hears Killua breathlessly stammer, "G-Gon…" His voice is high and gasping, and it makes Gon's head cloudy.

"Is this okay?" Gon asks, his own voice strange as well—darker and rougher than he's used to.

He feels the muscles move in Killua's neck for him to nod. "Yeah. It's— _good_."

Gon brings his lips back to Killua's and they kiss again. Gon feels a shift in Killua—his hands disappear under Gon's tank top to run over the ridges of his chest and stomach muscles in a way that makes him shiver. Their mouths break apart and Killua's moves towards Gon's ear.

"Is this okay?" Killua whispers, teasingly repeating Gon's earlier words.

"Yes," Gon quickly grits out. "Yes, it's good." Gon opens his eyes to see the smirk pulling one corner of Killua's mouth up. He notes how much warmer Killua looks now, even more flushed than before and still sweaty in a way so enticing that Gon knows he'll never forget this image, even when he dies. "You look really nice, Killua."

Gon watches as Killua's breath leaves him and his hands stop. "You're so embarrassing."

With a grin, Gon quickly returns to Killua's neck and resumes his earlier actions. His tongue runs from Killua's collarbone up his neck before stopping so Gon can softly bite at his jaw. It causes a moan to leave Killua's lips, louder than his earlier panting. Gon continues his attention on Killua's neck while Killua keeps running his hands over Gon's chest. Between the little noises Killua has been making, the weight of him on his lap, and the feel of his hands on his chest, it's all just too much.

It's too much. It's too much. It's _too much!_

A loud buzzing noise stops both of them as though someone's doused them with cold water. Gon feels the vibration in his pocket and realizes it's his phone. He holds Killua firmly in place as he pulls out his phone and looks at it. The heat coming from between the two of them is agonizing, but Gon loves it.

"Palm and Knov are almost here," Gon rasps, still panting heavily, as is Killua.

"Oh. Okay."

Neither of them makes a move. Even though the moment is already over, they don't want to ruin the deliciously tense air that floats between them and threatens to pull their lips together again. Neither of them looks away, their gazes hazy.

"I guess we should clean up a little," Killua whispers, and Gon can't help remembering the way Killua had whispered in his ear teasingly. "We both smell like shit, probably."

Gon barks out a laugh. "It's really hot today," he says. "I think it's okay if we're both a little sweaty."

"No can do. I've got an appearance to keep up with." Killua unlaces his legs from around Gon's waist and stands up. Gon suddenly feels very cold. "I don't wanna start a mission looking like I just went swimming. Gotta be fresh." He moves back inside to grab a shirt out of his bag.

Gon laughs breathily at the exaggeration, shaking his head as he also stands. He tries to remember how he felt earlier—so unsure and confused as to what he was feeling. Not sure of the boundaries between him and Killua, and not sure of the desires in his own mind. But now he knows. He's not uncertain anymore. And he plans on taking advantage of that fact as much as he can.

"Hey, Killua?" he calls.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…we can do that again sometime?"

Killua pauses and turns to look at Gon. The blush that had started to calm down returns to Killua's face again. Gon feels his stomach flip again, but this time he knows why. He knows what he feels for Killua, now.

"I guess that wouldn't be too bad."

. . . .

This turned out to be nothing like I planned. There wasn't even supposed to be a kiss scene when I started this story. It was just supposed to be a short drabble for me to start writing again. Oh well.

Oh and don't ask me where in the hell I got the title, because I have no idea. 108 just seemed like a good number at the time. And I have no idea why Knov and Palm would need them to stay at the inn all day but bear with me.


End file.
